A Rainy Day
by Aerilon452
Summary: Helen and John spend the day in bed enjoying the rain.


Summary: Helen and John enjoy a rainy day in bed

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Sanctuary

Rating: M

Pairing: John and Helen

**A RAINY DAY:**

The clouds darkened the sky, rain came down in torrents, and lightening sliced through heavens. All of London was being drenched but for two lovers the world was perfect. Where other people hurried to and fro to get out of the rain Helen and John languished in bed watching the rain through the open balcony door. The only light for them to see by was that of the lightening. Every time it pierced the grey sky John smiled when Helen involuntarily jumped. This, for him, was the perfect day and he was sure a lot more of them were to follow. John was lounging on a mound of pillows just feeling the rise and fall of Helen's chest against his abdomen. Her skin was still slick with sweat as his fingers danced along her spine and down to where the sheet rode low on her hips. He loved the way she would shiver when he touched her; it was pleasure.

Helen was content and sated; John was the only one who could do that for her. She was resting between John's parted legs. Helen rested her cheek, faced turned towards the sight of the city, on his sternum while her hands linked with his. Every time she breathed in or shifted slightly she could feel him responding. It made her smile to know she could illicit such a reaction from him mere minutes after they had just come down from the euphoria. Then again passion had never been a problem for them. Looking up at him Helen saw an expression of such contemplation that she wondered what he was thinking about. Normally when he was thinking of something he would use her as a sounding board and she would help him reach a solution. Helen raised her body up slightly and said, "Is something on your mind?"

"No, not really, I'm just enjoying the feel of you, the way you breathe in and out." John looked at Helen and smiled that easy, comfortable smile that for her and only her. Being here with her, this was the one place that John didn't have to wear a mask. Polite society was all about masks. No one was ever truly themselves when surrounded by others. But here with Helen it was easy, he was just a man, and he could be a man very much in love with the woman in his arms.

She didn't believe him. Moving out of his arms Helen gathered the sheet and wrapped it around her as she walked to the open doors. Helen knew when John was lying to her and she knew when something was bothering him. She just wished that he would tell her what was going on inside his mind. Normally all she would have to do is smile at him and he would talk. With her back to him Helen surveyed the storm and felt the warm wind that accompanied summer swirling the cotton sheet around her legs. Suddenly John was there, his arms around her waist, and his lips lightly kissing along her jaw line. Everything she had been thinking fled her mind just at his touch. Oh, he had such power of her heart and her body. There was nothing, no one, like him.

John wasn't ready to tell her what was on his mind. He wasn't ready to tell her, to ask her, to be his wife. Right now he was still in the planning stages of asking for her hand. It had to be perfect and it had to be the right time to ask her. Right now was not the right time. John didn't want to propose to Helen while she was naked and sated. He wanted her to have a clear mind. There was no doubt in his mind that she would say yes, but he still had control over the setting and he would wait. Rolling out of the bed John swiftly moved behind Helen and brought her back into his arms. "There is nothing wrong with me my love." John said quietly in between kisses to her jaw.

Turning in his embrace Helen once again wrapped her arms around him. She would have to trust his words, trust his actions. It was what people in love did; they trusted. For now there would be no talking. Right now there would be only love and rain. Being an imp Helen pulled back slightly and made sure that the rain washed down over them. It was warm and inviting. Taking her arms from his shoulders, Helen unhooked the sheet from around her and wrapped it so it was covering both her and John. She didn't have time to finish when John brought them to the floor. Instantly she was astride him and welcoming his hard length into the warmth of her body. Helen had a split thought that they should go back to bed but that was quickly erased from her mind when the rain poured harder and John fused his mouth to hers. Combined with the rain, the taste of John was pure ecstasy. Helen moved, rotated her hips, and let another blinding wave of pleasure build to a fever pitch.

John could scarcely keep a hold of his senses with the way Helen moved on him; just the way she rode him. The delicious pleasure flowed through him with every undulation of her hips. Fire cursed through his brain, seared his nerves with rapture that he only felt when he was with Helen. Her warmth enveloped him, took him over until he was her willing slave. John would do anything for Helen; that he knew. She was his life and he wanted to be with her for eternity. Reversing their positions John levered himself above her as he pumped in and out. Her eyes started to glow with bright inner light as they climbed higher and higher in the pursuit of release. In and out he moved and groaned with every counter motion Helen made. She gripped him, messaged his hard length with her inner muscles. Every gasp and moan was music to his ears and it spurred him to go faster.

Helen was nearly out of her mind with pleasure, with rapture so powerful she feared she would pass out. She felt like that all time she and John made love and she would never get enough of it. There was nothing as exquisite as John moving over her in fluid motion as he thrust in and out of her. Being on the bottom she had no choice but to hold on and let him dictate the terms of their lovemaking. Suddenly warm, wet heat surrounded her left nipple. John set his mouth to her breast. His tongue and teeth licked and nipped causing Helen to moan even louder. Helen brought the calf of her left leg up over his hip allowing for a deeper penetration. She bowed her back, breaking his lips hold of her breast, rotating her hips in a counter motion to his. She was making him lose rhythm. Helen gripped John's shoulders and felt the last shred of her control slip as she spilled over into bliss. Her last coherent thought was that John wasn't far behind. She felt him thrust into her two more time, both hard and fast, and then he was coming. Feeling him shudder over her set off a secondary orgasm in counterpoint to the one she was feeling. Helen arched her back and moaned even louder. These were the moments she enjoyed the most; just being with John.

John slowly fell to the side and had the vague pain in his shoulder as his euphoria faded. He opened his eyes and saw that it was no longer raining, but the day was still dreary; it was London after all. Helen stirred at his side. John smiled as her right leg draped over his and her arm lay over his chest. He took her hand and kissed her finger tips, but he had the oddest taste of something metallic lingering on his lips. Taking her hand away from his lips he looked and saw blood under her nails. Then the pain in his shoulders made sense; she had bled him when she came. A laugh bubbled up and out of his mouth. He knew Helen's passion could be fierce, but it had never been so great that she would actually make him bleed. John took it as a good sign that she had been fully satisfied. The minor pain was worth a satisfied lover, and John loved to give her what she needed over and over. Using his power, John teleported them to his bed just in time for yet another rain storm to drench their beloved London


End file.
